Pal Vespasian
Pal Vespasian was a senator of the Empire, and a friend and colleague of the late Senator Nestor Cartesius. In December 3304, Vespasian publicly voiced his support for the isolationist group Nova Imperium, and endorsed Imperator Kaeso Mordanticus's proposal to replace Emperor Arissa Lavigny-Duval with Hadrian Augustus Duval. Vespasian and other senators who had expressed support for Nova Imperium were gunned down in the Imperial Senate by the Imperial Guard on January 25, 3305, marking the start of an Empire-wide purge of Nova Imperium and its sympathizers. Timeline 25 JAN 3305 *Kaeso Mordanticus, the captured leader of isolationist group Nova Imperium, has been brought before the Imperial Senate, with unexpected results. Political journalist Cassia Carvalho was at the scene: "Imperator Mordanticus was led into Senate House in shackles but still defiant. All rose as Emperor Arissa Lavigny-Duval entered, attended by Senator Denton Patreus. The Emperor and Patreus approached Mordanticus silently, whereupon Patreus executed the Imperator with his personal sidearm. Suddenly, the Imperial Guard opened fire, gunning down senators Pal Vespasian and Eloise Winterstone, and others who had supported the isolationist cause. Once the initial shock had subsided, the Emperor stood over the Imperator's body. In a clear voice she announced: 'There is no Nova Imperium. There is only the Empire.' I have since heard reports of mass arrests and further public executions across Capitol. The rumour is that Patreus placed agents among Nova Imperium strongholds, which are now being eliminated from within. This may be the start of an Empire-wide purge."GalNet: Blood on the Senate Floor 21 DEC 3304 *Princess Aisling Duval has publicly rejected the isolationist group Nova Imperium and its figurehead, Hadrian Duval: "These extremists cause only division. Hadrian may well be the grandson of Hengist Duval, but that hardly makes him suited to the throne. Arissa has been silent for too long – she must act quickly to resolve this volatile situation." Senator Zemina Torval responded: "Much to my surprise, I find myself in agreement with Princess Duval. The notion of an independent pilot becoming ruler of the Empire is preposterous. I am confident that the Emperor will respond accordingly." Despite this united front, Senator Pal Vespasian stated: "Many senators are willing to recognise Hadrian Duval as Emperor-in-waiting. Nova Imperium is now a legitimate political movement with several million supporters. The only way the Empire will survive is by accepting the Imperator's proposals."GalNet: Aisling Duval Rejects Nova Imperium 01 DEC 3304 *Several Imperial senators have spoken in support of isolationist group Nova Imperium. Senator Pal Vespasian made the following statement: "Many of us see Nova Imperium not as extremists, but as realists. The citizenry is afraid of both Thargoid invasion and of being weakened by collaboration with foreign systems. They look to the Emperor for salvation…and she offers them none. We intend to invite Imperator Mordanticus to address the Senate and detail his policies. This is a historic opportunity to restore the Empire's honour and integrity. Furthermore, Nova Imperium's proposal to install a new Emperor has my full backing."GalNet: Senators Support Nova Imperium 27 APR 3304 * Following the murder of Senator Nestor Cartesius, Senator Vespasian issued an appeal: "The loss of my friend and colleague in the Senate is a terrible tragedy. I ask that Nestor's family be given space to grieve."GalNet: Senator's Death Raises Questions about INRA 12 APR 3304 * One of the most prominent figures to express solidarity with Princess Aisling Duval over her recent criticism of Aegis is Imperial Senator Pal Vespasian, who said: "One cannot accuse Aegis of being completely ineffective, but perhaps Her Highness has correctly gauged the mood of the people. A handful of minor victories is simply not enough to allay widespread fear of conquest. There can be no half measures in this situation – if we do not defeat the Thargoids, our civilisation could fall."GalNet: Support for Aisling Duval References Category:Characters Category:Senators